Para ti a través del tiempo
by Laaulyy
Summary: Quiero decirte a ti, a través del tiempo, que, aunque el futuro no nos encontró juntos, jamás te dejé. Siempre formaste y formarás parte importante en mi corazón. Sin importar que tan lejos estén en este momento, mi corazón es tuyo para siempre. Incluso si pasan los días, meses o años, si otras personas habitan en nuestras vidas, o si jamás vuelvo a verte… — One-shot ¡He vuelto!


"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de **M**asashi **K**ishimoto, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

**P**ara ti a través del tiempo. 

El reloj sonó siendo las cinco y media de la madrugada. Se revolvió en su lugar aún somnoliento, últimamente estaba cansado, dedicaba muchas horas de su vida en el trabajo. La oficina estaba consumiendo cada espacio de su tiempo y si bien creía que debía descansar más, lo haría luego de cerrar algunos tratos y, poner en marcha ciertos planes.

Ese lunes por la madrugada Itachi Uchiha, un hombre de treinta y tres años, arrastró sus pies por todo el lugar. Se vistió con pausa, primero su pantalón de vestir, luego su camisa que abrochó de la manera más tediosa posible, luego sus medias, sus zapatos, su corbata, chaleco y finalmente saco. Pensó en que no era uno de esos días en los que le gustaría precisamente ir a trabajar, más bien creyó que debía tomarse unos días.

Negó. Rápidamente descartó la idea. Fue al baño, miró con cierto aire de cansancio su rostro, se lavó la cara resoplando porque tuvo que haberlo hecho antes de vestirse, sin embargo, continuó con su tarea. Cepilló sus dientes y su cabello. Se miró al espejo una vez más. Se preguntó internamente si debía cambiar algo en él, por ejemplo, ese traje azul que usaba habitualmente. Nuevamente negó.

Tomó las llaves que estaban sobre la mesa, las guardó en su saco, debatió en su cabeza durante dos minutos desayunar o irse. Finalmente preparó café. Al sentarse en la mesa, suspiró, por más temprano que se levantara, últimamente no conseguía ganarle al tiempo. Tomó su bebida, mientras hacía cálculos y organizaciones mentales. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y notó la cantidad de recordatorios, e-mails, mensajes y notificaciones que tenía. Por un momento deseó no tener celular, luego supo que era un mal necesario. Miró por encima todas las notificaciones hasta que se detuvo en su correo. Le llamó poderosamente la atención el asunto de un mail; _"Para ti a través del tiempo."_ Se dispuso a abrirlo, su celular tardó un segundo en procesar la acción.

Abrió los ojos con asombro al notar el remitente: Hyuga Hinata.

A su lado su correo electrónico y sí, era ella, era el mismo correo que usó durante años. Pero ¿Por qué Hinata le escribía después de siete años? Miró la fecha, quince de octubre de ese año. Deslizó su pantalla, ese día era veintidós ¿Había pasado una semana y no había visto ese correo? Las suposiciones de Itachi lo dejaron pensando, ¿había estado tan ocupado como para no verlo antes? Soltó el celular y se pasó una mano por la frente. La respuesta era sí, sus socios estaban trayendo nuevas propuestas, nuevos trabajos y él había aceptado todos.

Suspiró, decidió que Hinata merecía una respuesta, después de todo, ella había sido una persona muy importante en su vida. Fuera lo que fuese, en el fondo sentía que se lo debía. En ese instante, al tomarlo nuevamente comenzó a vibrar. No tenía los mejores ánimos para contestar, pero ya eran cerca de las siete de la mañana y debía hacerlo, su horario laboral comenzaba a las ocho más esto no impedía que las llamadas empezaran antes de eso.

—Hola, Kisame…

—_Itachi, buenos días. Estoy saliendo para la cafetería París. A las siete y media nos espera Nagato, hay algo de la construcción que no quedó claro. Necesitamos tenerlo listo para las ocho, que es cuando nos reuniremos con la familia del amigo de tu hermano. _

—Entiendo. Salgo para allá.

—_Por cierto, lamento llamarte a esta hora, pero Nagato llamó primero._

—No hay problema, de todas formas, ya estaba despierto.

Dicho eso colgó. Tomó sus llaves, abrió la puerta y salió. Hinata tendría que esperar.

* * *

—Para nosotros es importante respetar los espacios, creemos que tenemos suficiente terreno para construir algo similar a esto.

—¿Un templo familiar?

—Sí, definitivamente. Creamos lazos con tanta gente que creemos que necesitamos un lugar en donde compartir sentimientos con aquellos que no están y para ello creímos que ustedes podían encargarse de ello. Kushina cree que Nagato va a saber darle lo que necesitamos, después de todo somos familia, ¿verdad? —El nombrado asintió. — ¿Uchiha-san qué opina?

Itachi reaccionó al ser nombrado. Había perdido el hilo de la conversación, había olvidado lo que habían hablado momentos antes con sus compañeros, estaba en blanco, sólo pensaba sin parar por qué después de tanto tiempo había llegado un mensaje de ella…

—Sí, podemos hacerlo, Minato-san. — respondió con temple serio y manteniendo la postura.

Nagato y Kisame continuaron hablando, dejó de prestar atención, quería que esa reunión terminara, necesitaba sacarse las dudas con relación a ese mail, quería saber que decía, tal vez era una pregunta, una disculpa, un reproche. Suspiró disimuladamente. Necesitaba saberlo.

—Si me disculpan, tengo que retirarme. Tengo otra reunión en media hora.

Kisame dijo algo similar a que ellos podían arreglarlo, y dicho eso haciendo una reverencia se marchó.

Partió con una de sus manos en el bolsillo, tocando su celular. No lo agarraría hasta que saliera del predio de los Namikaze. Caminó hasta su auto con aparente tranquilidad, pero lejos de eso tenía una curiosidad martillándole los huesos. Llegó a su auto y una vez que subió, dejó su portafolios y sacó su celular.

Abrió su correo, tenía muchos nuevos y tenía que llegar a una semana antes, al lunes anterior al día donde ella había escrito. Los correos iban pasando uno tras otro marcando el día; veintidós, veintiuno, veinte, diecinueve, dieciocho, diecisiete, dieciséis, quince… Se detuvo. Lo encontró. Lo abrió y no tenía nada. Estaba vacío. Preso de su confusión deslizó su dedo buscando algo más y lo halló, al final de todo había un link, no supo exactamente de qué era, pero pulsó sobre él con una curiosidad creciente. ¿Qué había sido de su pequeña y antigua novia? ¿Había cambiado? ¿Había encontrado lo que buscaba? ¿Estaría bien? Las preguntas se acumulaban una detrás de otra en su cabeza.

La página cargó. Era de un blog bastante popular de cuando era más joven, pensó que ya nadie usaba eso. Pero rápidamente dejó de pensar al leer el título de un escrito. "_Para ti a través del tiempo_." Comenzó a leer las primeras líneas.

_"Sabes, me pregunto en este momento qué estarás haciendo, me pregunto si aún conservas esos hábitos que tenías de tomar café por las mañanas sin acompañarlo de nada."_

Sin quererlo, su voz sonó en su cabeza y sonrió. Le trajo imágenes del pasado. Él con café, ella con té. Las mañanas de invierno y días nublados…

_"Supongo que nunca fui muy buena hablando y tampoco lo soy para comenzar esto. _

_Hola, Itachi-san, ¿aún me recuerdas? Bueno, supongo que lo harás, al menos en este momento. He querido contarte lo que planeo para el futuro en el cual no estás…"_

Itachi se detuvo en seco, de repente no logró comprender lo que había entendido, se talló los ojos y sí, había leído bien. Ella le hablaba de un futuro en el que él no estaba, ¿pero se lo estaba contando en ese momento…?

_"En estos días he notado como te has ido alejando de mí. Supongo que nuestros tiempos nunca estuvieron conectados realmente, es decir, en algún momento tu corazón y el mío comenzaron a alejarse paulatinamente hasta que perdimos el contacto. _

_Estoy segura que desde que hablamos la última vez no volvimos a hablar, no importa cuándo leas esto."_

El Uchiha comenzó a hacer memoria en ese momento, la última vez que había hablado con Hinata él le dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y luego la llamaría. Nunca lo hizo. En ese momento pensó por qué no lo había hecho.

_"Quiero decirte cosas que no te dije porque no tuve la oportunidad, y en este momento la estoy creando, estoy creando la oportunidad decirte lo mucho que te quiero, incluso después de todo este tiempo, mi corazón sigue guardando tu amor como un tesoro. Está en un rincón de lugares felices, alejado de todo lo malo y triste que pueda existir para que no se contamine. _

_Verás, mi intención es esto es preguntarte si lograste lo que querías, si eres feliz… yo no lo soy. No lo fui nunca, desde que te fuiste sin más perdí el equilibrio y el orden del mundo. Pasé noches enteras escribiendo, escribiendo y escribiendo cartas que nunca iba a enviarte, pero decidí que esta la haría de alguna forma… _

_El futuro no nos encontró juntos, ¿verdad? La vida para nosotros no fue como alguna vez lo planeamos. O tal vez para ti sí lo fue. Quizás en este momento estés lleno de trabajo como siempre, estés pensando en todas las cosas que tenés que hacer mientras yo busco algún libro que me haga teletransportarme a otra dimensión, aunque siendo sincera conmigo misma, la dimensión a la que voy es al pasado, al pasado contigo…"_

En ese momento Itachi comenzó a procesar lo que estaba leyendo, sonaba como si lo hubiera escrito esa misma mañana y a su vez sonaba tan lejana, con tanta melancolía. Podía imaginarse a Hinata en su habitación escribiendo, mirando por la ventana el amanecer, perdiéndose en las estrellas por insomnio. Pensó tanto en ella, en sus facciones y gestos que la extrañó.

_"He querido compartir contigo un secreto que ya tiene tiempo y siento que si lo digo mi alma se alivianará. Luego que dejamos de hablar me enteré que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo…"_

El azabache tragó pesado. "_Un hijo_" resonó en su cabeza, en estos siete años que había pasado… ¿él tuvo un hijo…?

_"Para mí fue una sorpresa, una sorpresa y también una alegría enorme. Comencé a tener sensaciones que nunca antes había tenido, los olores nunca me habían parecido tan claros, tan definidos… Había cosas que tal vez no eran tan buenas, me dolía la espalda, a menudo tenía mucho sueño, migrañas y nauseas, sin embargo, era una persona feliz. En mí, dentro de mí estaba creciendo el amor que sentía y siento por ti. Pase noches hablando conmigo misma, contándole a la Luna cómo sería su vida, a qué aspiraría, pensado en un futuro a construir con una parte que me complementaría. _

_Sin embargo, semanas después de enterarme del embarazo algo pasó. Cada vez que pienso en ello una parte de mí se rompe, me duele el corazón. Un día de octubre perdí al bebé y las secuelas que eso trajo se mantienen hasta hoy. Nunca pude volver a reconstruir mi vida porque sentía que eso que era tan mío, tan nuestro había muerto y junto con él, había muerto parte de mí. Supongo que nunca lo voy a superar."_

En ese momento apartó la mirada del teléfono. Miró hacia adelante y vio su vida pasar. Hinata era frágil y de sentimientos nobles, ¿cómo había pasado por eso sola? ¿cómo la había dejado sola? Fue un idiota.

_"Cuando decidí que tenías que saber sobre el embarazo, me tomé un tiempo para hacerlo, y luego, simplemente eso pasó. Supuse que no había por qué llamarte y decirte lo que había pasado, después de todo, dijiste que me llamarías cuando estuvieras libre. Pensé que si lo hacía eso traería problemas así que lo guardé para mí. _

_Apenas pasaron unas semanas y aún se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas al recordarlo. Decidí cargar yo sola con ese dolor. Decidí que lo mejor para ti sería enfocarte en tu trabajo en ascenso, no quise interrumpir._

_Hoy te escribo porque quiero alivianar mi alma, porque siento que, aunque haya pasado el tiempo debías saberlo. Me gustaría con todo mi corazón saber que estás bien, feliz, que todo aquello que quisiste y deseaste se cumplió. Quisiera creer que aún tenés tiempo para viajar y ver el mundo con otros ojos, quisiera contarte que en futuro en el que no estás, estoy preparando las maletas, me voy de viaje. No sé cuánto voy a tardar, mucho menos sé si voy a volver. Creo que todo lo que puede hacerme falta está en mi corazón e imaginación. Tu sonrisa por la mañana y un pequeño amor creciendo mirando hacia el futuro. Sé que le gustaría que mirara hacia adelante. Sin embargo, mirar hacia adelante no es tan sencillo cuando por las noches siento que me faltan… _

_Quiero decirte a ti, a través del tiempo, que, aunque el futuro no nos encontró juntos, jamás te dejé. Siempre formaste y formarás parte importante en mi corazón. Sin importar que tan lejos estén en este momento, mi corazón es tuyo para siempre. Incluso si pasan los días, meses o años, si otras personas habitan en nuestras vidas, o si jamás vuelvo a verte… mi corazón siempre será tuyo y de la familia que no tuvimos. _

_Aprendí muchas cosas mientras estábamos juntos, la confianza en uno mismo, el esfuerzo para lograr y cumplir metas. Estoy segura de que sin importar cómo te encuentres, estaría orgullosa de ti porque tú me has guiado por el camino correcto tantas veces que perdí la cuenta. Sé que evolucionaste y te aseguro que a mi manera también lo he hecho. No puedo decirte con seguridad que soy o qué estoy haciendo, pero… estoy extrañándote, tenlo por seguro. _

_El tiempo se me está acabando, me tengo que ir. Ojalá seas muy feliz y ojalá en algún momento remoto de la vida sepa que así fue, tal vez de esa manera los golpes que tuve sean más llevaderos porque al menos uno de los dos pudo encontrar su camino en vida. _

_Te amo a través del tiempo porque sólo eso es la prueba de mi amor."_

Itachi deslizó el dedo buscando algo más pero no lo halló. Miró hacia adelante y pensó en su relación de tres años con ella, cuando ella aún tenía diecisiete y él veintitrés. Había sido bonita, pero los tiempos no siempre acompañaban la relación. Aún estaban estudiando ambos y él ya había comenzado a trabajar. Los tiempos cada vez se fueron reduciendo a menos hasta que finalmente desaparecieron. Las pocas noticias que tuvo de ella en aquel entonces era que estaba bien por eso mismo y sus agobiantes responsabilidades lo había dejado pasar y el tiempo no lo había perdonado, habían pasado muchos años.

Se preguntó por qué le había enviado eso, así que volvió a mirar su pantalla, creyó que había pasado por alto algo y sí lo hizo, pasó por alto la fecha de publicación de aquel escrito. Databa de hacía siete años. ¿Qué se supone que hacía ahora? ¿Tenía que buscarla? No sabía nada de ella, le había perdido el rastro hacía tiempo y… su celular comenzó a vibrar.

—¿Hola?

—_Itachi, estamos preparando una reunión por la promoción. ¿Puedes hablar con Obito para reservar el salón este sábado? Naruto y Sakura me lo dejaron a mí, pero estoy saliendo a una reunión y luego tengo otra y, tsk, nunca acaban._

—¿La promoción de la secundaria? — Inquirió con duda.

—_Claro, ni que con Naruto y Sakura hayamos decidido estudiar lo mismo…_

Hubo un silencio.

—Para una mejor organización, necesito que me envíes los nombres de los invitados y… mientras más rápido lo hagas, más rápido va a estar el salón.

—_Te estoy enviando un documento con los invitados. Te dejo, estoy por entrar en otra reunión._ — Sasuke resopló — _Por cierto, que haya bastante alcohol, estoy asqueado de ser un adulto._

Dicho eso cortó. Al instante Itachi recibió un mensaje con la lista de invitados. Cerró los ojos y esperó con todo su corazón que estuviera ahí. Necesitaba darle una respuesta. Sus sentimientos sonaban tan sinceros como siempre, sabía que había actuado mal, pero, creyó o quería creer que aún había tiempo de solucionarlo. Revisó la lista, no había tantas personas. Y ahí la encontró. Por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender en ese instante junto a su nombre estaba su número telefónico. ¿Acaso Sasuke no había perdido contacto con ella…?

Copió el número y en un impulso llamó. Quizás el destino le estaba dando señales de que tenía que llamarla como lo había prometido años atrás. Eran un poco más de las once de la mañana, estaba seguro de que la encontraría despierta.

Los sonidos de llamada comenzaron, uno, dos, tres, cuatro y nada. Colgó. Lo volvió a intentar. Sonó cinco veces y nada. Pensó que la tercera sería la vencida y volvió a llamar. Mentalmente pedía que conteste y entonces del otro lado se abrió la línea.

—¿Hola?

—_Sí, dígame._

La voz al otro lado del teléfono lo descolocó. No era la tierna y dulce voz de Hinata, más bien era masculina que creyó haber escuchado en algún momento, pero no estaba lo suficientemente seguro para afirmarlo.

—¿Hablo con el número de la señorita Hyuga? — Itachi aclaró la voz. —Necesitaría hablar con ella.

_—¿Quién la busca?_ — Inquirió la voz del otro lado no muy amablemente.

—Lo siento. Soy… del servicio de catering, llamaba porque sus compañeros están organizando una reunión por la promoción y necesitábamos confirmar recepción por una cuestión de organización. — Itachi tragó grueso, no sabía quién había atendido, tampoco podía simplemente decir que era él, o siquiera decir que era un Uchiha sin levantar sospechas, entonces casi como si fuera algo tan obvio en lo que no había pensado, lo dijo. — Naruto-san está organizando la reunión, y realmente tiene ganas de ver a Hinata-san.

—_Confírmela, estoy seguro de que le vendría bien reencontrarse con sus viejos compañeros._

En ese instante Itachi dudó. ¿Le haría bien? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso sucedía algo con ella que no había dicho en su escrito?

—Bien, ¿señor…?

—_Hyuga._

—Bien, señor Hyuga, la reunión se llevará a cabo en el salón Akatsuki, el sábado a las 21:00hs. Sólo tiene que identificarse en la puerta.

—_Se lo haré saber. Muchas gracias._

—A usted, que tenga buen día.

La llamada finalizó. Itachi resopló pesadamente. A su edad inventarse pretextos no tenían sentido, pero, tenía que hacerlo, ¿cuántas opciones más tenía? Ella quería saber cómo estaba y él estaba dispuesto a contarle lo que había pasado con su vida, pero no sabía bien cómo hacerlo. La llamada le dejó más certezas que dudas, ¿el número de teléfono era de ella? ¿quién había contestado? ¿quizás estaba casada? Negó. Aunque todo podía ser, ella ya tenía veintisiete años. El tiempo había pasado.

Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era organizar aquella reunión y esperar con paciencia que los días pasaran.

* * *

En la noche del viernes Itachi estaba mirando el techo, se había acostado a las diez y sin embargo ya eran casi las doce. Pensó en su necesidad de saber que había pasado con Hinata. Por dentro comenzó a sentir todos esos sentimientos volver, cada vez lo hacían con más fuerza. Sentía que la necesitaba. Para él nada tenía sentido, la vida de repente le puso en el camino a una persona que había dejado atrás, sólo se preguntó por qué envió ese correo, cuál era la verdadera intención detrás de ello, y su hijo fue lo que más vueltas le daba por la mente, ni siquiera había visto los pequeños cambios en ella. Había perdido tanto por estar tan concentrado en otras cosas…

Resopló cansado. Las horas pasaron una detrás de la otra, su mente no paraba, era una máquina de reproducir pensamientos constantes que no lo dejaban conciliar el sueño. Se preguntó por qué su necesidad de trabajar tanto si nunca pudo disfrutar de lo que tenía, ya no viajaba como antes, ni mucho menos tenía tiempo para él mismo, no dormía correctamente y sobre todas las cosas él no era feliz. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que había hecho un sacrificio en vano?

No hallaba respuestas.

El sol comenzó a asomarse por la ventana, una noche perdida sin dormir. ¿Ahora qué quedaba? ¿Qué seguía? Se levantó de su cama, abrió un baúl, sacó una foto de él y Hinata sonriendo en el pasado. Se la veía tan feliz, ¿por qué escondió esa foto? La apoyó en su mesita de noche y mirándola se quedó dormido.

* * *

El timbre sonó.

Apretó los ojos en estado de confusión. El timbre volvió a sonar. Abrió los ojos, estaba todo oscuro. Caminó descalzo hasta la puerta, y al llegar a ella escuchó la voz de su hermano.

—Ábreme.

Tomó las llaves y abrió, confundido, con sueño, cansado. Había soñado que estaba durmiendo con Hinata como lo hacía en los viejos tiempos. Ya no sabía por qué, pero en todo estaba ella. Siempre ella.

—¿Qué hora es? — Preguntó de repente desorientado.

—¿Estuviste bebiendo? — Sasuke arqueó una ceja — Es hora de que nos vayamos al salón de Obito. Me llamó hace más de una hora diciendo que no iba a abrir si no ibas, te llamó, te llamé, pero desapareciste durante todo el día.

—Lo siento, Sasuke. Estoy durmiendo mal. Dame un par de minutos.

Itachi se volvió sobre sus pasos. Sasuke no lo siguió. Fue al baño, abrió la ducha y se metió en ella para despabilarse, estaba cansado, pero a su vez no dejaba de pensar en Hinata, la iba a ver después de tantos años. Se duchó rápidamente, se cambió de la misma forma. Traje azul y zapatos, tal como le gustaba, en el pasado, a ella.

Salió de su casa, miró su celular, tenía alrededor de veinte llamadas perdidas, las cuales ignoró por completo. Llegó al salón y mientras Sasuke se reunía con su antiguo grupo, él se alejó hasta detrás del disc jockey. Desde allí podía ver todo, la gente llegar, la gente bailar, la gente beber, cosas que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. Él necesitaba hablar con Hinata.

Miró la hora, ya habían pasado quince minutos de las nueve, le llamó la atención que ella aún no haya llegado, siempre fue muy puntual. Tal vez había cambiado en ello. No perdió la expectativa, siguió mirando sin inmutarse por el ruido o la gente. Se preguntaba si había cambiado, si había ganado cosas o había perdido otras, en su cabeza el huracán Hinata estaba llevándose todo por delante. Sólo quería una cosa esa noche. Que ella fuera.

Casi dan las diez y no había rastros de ella, comenzó a desesperarse. Pero mantuvo la compostura. Todo el mundo sabía acerca de la relación que habían tenido en el pasado, pero como nunca hubo conflictos entre ellos era como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pensó en volver a llamar a su número, pero negó. ¿Qué catering te llama una hora después de haber empezado un evento para confirmar asistencia? Su única opción era que alguien llamara por él. Pensó automáticamente en Naruto, fue su mejor opción. Por más que hubiera crecido en edad, todavía era medio lento a la hora de procesar cierta información.

Lo había decidido, Naruto iba a llamarla.

Salió de al lado del DJ y caminó en dirección al rubio abriéndose paso entre la gente. Sólo para ver que en ese momento entraba Kiba con Shino. Retrocedió, si ellos estaban llegando juntos existía la posibilidad de que ella estuviera con ellos. Mantuvo la distancia, sin embargo, con la gente bailando a su lado era complicado ver. Volvió a su posición inicial, y esperó…

Esperó.

Y ella nunca llegó.

A la una de la madrugada, se dio cuenta de que tal vez ella tenía razón en cada una de sus líneas, tal vez nunca más se volverían a ver, tal vez la última vez que hablaron hacía años había sido la última incluso quizá ya no había espacio ni tiempo para intentar arreglar algo. Había roto todo lo que existía entre ellos, y el hecho de desear con todo el corazón que ella apareciera no la iba a traer de vuelta.

Una lágrima se le escapó, quiso irse de aquel lugar. Con pasos firmes fue acercándose a la puerta. Mientras caminaba notó que lo observaban, pero lo ignoró. Fue en ese momento cuando Naruto lo tomó del brazo, lo llevó con el sonriendo y gritando un sinsentido de cosas para llegar a la barra y hacer que bebiera con él.

Brindó por ella, por su bebé no nacido, por su risa, por la vida que hubiera tenido si se hubiera quedado a su lado, por las cosas que le quedaron por decir, por haberse olvidado de su amor, por haberla dejado. Ya no brindaba, ya bebía con despecho, con tristeza, con el futuro increíblemente incierto, sintió lo mismo que ella había sentido, perdió el equilibrio y el orden del mundo.

Bebió y no dejó de beber, estaba inmerso en su mundo, y ese mundo empezó a girar. Sasuke al notarlo así lo empujó hasta unos sillones cercanos y le sacó el alcohol, le dijo que se quedara ahí, que se organizaría para llevarlo a la casa. Itachi se quedó solo, escuchando la música reventarle los oídos, sin sentido e imaginando a Hinata en su mente. Entonces la divisó en lo profundo de su pupila, la vio sonreír, se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido rosa pastel que parecía una princesa. Hacía pequeños gestos mientras hablaba con la gente. Parecía tan real, su delirio lo estaba arrastrando hasta sus deseos más profundos… Entonces en algún momento ella reparó en él, sus ojos de preocupación se hicieron presente. Esos ojos los recordaba. Dio pasos hasta llegar a su encuentro.

—¿Itachi-san?

—Hinata-san…

No pudo decir más, sintió que la cabeza se le partía en dos, el estómago quería salir de su cuerpo, entrecerró los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces, ella cada vez estaba más cerca de él… la había extrañado tanto… ¿Dónde iba a encontrar un corazón tan sincero…? Ojalá pudiera decirle todo lo que pensaba, todo lo que sentía, en algún momento las luces comenzaron a parpadear y con sus últimas fuerzas dijo.

—Ojalá esta vez no te vayas.

—Estoy contigo… quédate conmigo…

Itachi sonrió y cerró los ojos…

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: **¡ORGULLOSAMENTE PUEDO DECIR QUE HE VUELTO!**

La última vez que escribí algo acá fue hace cinco años y doce días. Pasé toda la noche despierta leyendo mis historias e hice un lío y caos y amorsh por todos lados. Tengo la mitad del final de Herederos y la mitad del capítulo 8 de Estación Para Enamorarse y se viene lo caliente entre mi sensei favorito y su alumna.

Con relación a este fic one-shot, two-shot o three (? No sé si terminar esto acá o hacerlo de más caps, porque creo que esto se puede explotar muy bien. Sí, señor. Crecí muchísimo en estos años y quiero explotar todo lo que aprendí, espero que vean algo de mí en esto. 3

Ustedes me dicen que quieren y remember que ***TODO LO QUE SALE DE ACÁ ES ITAHINA SEÑORES, VAMOS A HACER CRECER EL FANDOM***

Laaulyy fuera.

22 de octubre de 2019.


End file.
